1. Technical Field
This invention relates to fishing chairs and, more particularly, to a fisherman's chair for supporting a plurality of existing fishing rods during extended periods of time.
2. Prior Art
Due to the relative popularity of sport fishing, many devices exist for receiving and holding the handle of a fishing rod. Additionally, several devices exist wherein the fishing rod handle is supported within a pivotally mounted holder in conjunction with a fighting chair. These particular devices are especially prevalent in deep sea fishing applications. The basic premise behind these devices is that the fishing rod can be maintained in the holder while setting the hook in the fish's mouth and further reeling the fish in.
One prior art device shows a fighting chair that includes a pivotally attached rod holder. The fighting chair is collapsible and attaches to the gunwale of a boat. While well suited to boat applications, such as deep sea fishing, this fighting chair will not work for bank fishing. Further, to modify the fighting chair to make it usable for bank fishing would provide for an expensive and cumbersome apparatus that would not meet the needs of the bank fisherman. Another prior art example shows a cylindrical fishing rod holder that is connected to a base by a standard hinge. In use, the holder is secured to a typical chair by the weight of the fisherman. The fisherman simply inserts the base between his legs and sits on it. A problem with this device is that it is incapable of supporting a fishing rod when left unattended. One of the primary functions of any fishing rod holder is to support, in a fishing position, an unattended fishing pole. The fishing rod holder only serves to provide a pivotal support for the handle of a fishing rod, and is best suited for use with a chair having a rigid seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,681,517 to Solomon discloses a fishing rod holder for mounting on a pedestal of and under a seat of a fishing chair carried by a deck of a boat. The fishing rod holder provides for retaining one or more fishing rods in a variety of angularly oriented positions, such as a storage position and a position where the fishing lines are cast in the water. The holder is formed as an open frame defined by a top plate, a parallel bottom plate and a pair or more side plates extending between the top plate and the bottom plate. Openings in the top and bottom plates allow sliding of the holder on the pedestal of the fishing chair. Tubular members are secured on angular braces connecting the top plate(s) with the side plates. The tubular members receive ends of fishing rod handles when the fishing rods are oriented in the operational position. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not eliminate the need to stand and hold a pole while waiting for a bite.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,491 to De Busk discloses a fishing utility apparatus which includes a base plate, at least a pair of upstanding plates mounted on the base plate and a top plate mounted on the upstanding plates. Also included is a plurality of storage openings formed in the apparatus for storing a plurality of rods in a prone orientation. Next provided is a plurality of supporting openings formed in the apparatus for supporting a plurality of rods in an erected orientation. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed to improve the rate of fish caught by a consumer by providing a more stable and efficient means of managing poles in a comfortable manner.
Accordingly, the present invention is disclosed in order to overcome the above noted shortcomings. The multifunctional fisherman chair is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and designed for supporting a plurality of existing fishing rods during extended periods of time. The present invention is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.